Secrets
by Rosey Tokomara
Summary: This story has a new princess, The Porcelain Doll Princess to be exact! She wins the hearts of the boys, but doesn't know what love is. How is it all going to go down? Who will she choose? What enemies will come back, and what new enemies will be made? Also, follow Lizzy as she searches desperatly for the truth of what happened to her before she fell into a coma. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets**

…**Am I, alive…?**

**Where am I? I was on my way to the…and then,**

I suggest that you don't think about it, Pheobe.

***1***

Pheobe's PoV

'I suggest you don't think about it, Pheobe. It's dangerous to think about your past. Forget about what has happened Pheobe. Forget your father, forget your baby brother, forget your mother, forget the fire." My eyes widened "The…fire?" "Yes Pheobe, forget it. Let your mind wander, day dream you may call it." I stared at the man in front of me "Is that my name?...Pheobe?" he nodded "What…happened to me? Where is this place, how did I get here!?" "Stop while your ahead Pheobe! You need to forget! You will know the answers to all your questions in good time." I looked at him uncertainly and he gave me a sympathetic look "I wish I could tell you, I do. But it's far too dangerous. You'll get hurt, if you remember." I felt tears of frustration form in my eyes "You must distract yourself, Pheobe…the appointment is over. I need you to take two of these pills every day, alright? You also have to take your daily shot today." I nodded and stood and walked over to him to receive my medicine and hugged him. He hugged me back and rubbed my back soothingly. I am weak. Mentally and physically. None of the other kids in this orphanage like me and they are always calling me a doctor's pet. "I also got you a present for your birthday, she's on your bed." I broke away from the hug and looked at him curiously. He only smiled mysteriously and winked at me. I smiled widely and ran to my room "Thank you, Dr. James!" I heard him say a welcome as I ran through the hall. I stopped in front of my room and quietly walked in. I don't have a roommate like all the other kids, I don't know why though. I looked at my bed and saw a puppy. A german shepherd. I heard that they were very protective because Dr. James was talking about them the other day. I ran to my bed and picked the german shepherd up. I cuddled with him for a few minutes and then looked at the doorway. My nurse was there and she was smiling at me "What are you gonna name her?" I looked at my nurse curiously "It's a girl?" she nodded and sat down next to me. "Remember, she'll be your best friend for life. Your companion and guardian. When she grows up, she'll probably treat you like her own pup." I smiled and laughed as the puppy licked my face lovingly. "Like a guardian….guardian angel! I know, I'll call her Angela! Thank you Miss Lucy!" she laughed and smiled. We sat there for a few moments playing with Angela until it was time for her to give me my shot. I put Angela down beside me and Lucy pulled a syringe out and I put out my arm. She tied a fabric around my upper arm and then injected the syringe into one of my veins. I whimpered and felt my eyes water. The shot always made my entire body burn in immense pain I took the leather strip she had handed me and bit down on it in pain. "Don't worry, your almost done. See? We've already got half of it gone." I nodded and felt tears roll down my cheeks. Angela licked my hand to comfort me and I pet her head reassuringly. I waited about half a minute more until she was done. She quickly bandaged it up and I sighed in relief because most of the pain was gone now. She rubbed my back until I eventually fell asleep, like I always do after my shot.

TWO YEARS LATER (she's now 12) By the way, she has blonde hair and red eyes.

I hid in fear under my bed with Angela, who was now an adult and was _**very**_ protective of me. There were people calling my name desperately and I was trying to keep calm so I wouldn't have a seizure. Angela growled deeply at the people calling my name. I don't even know how they found out my name. I sniffled and started to tremble. I moved closer to Angela and she licked my cheek, telling me she would protect me. The people calling my name had killed everyone else. And if they find me… "We can't find find her anywhere boss. It's like she and the mutt just disappeared." I heard voice outside my room and I quietly came out from underneath my bed. I had to find a way out of here, but there were no windows. The door burst open and Angela went in front of me protectively. The man shot her in the head and after a yelp, she laid dead on the ground. "ANGELA!" he then pointed the gun at me and I heard a sharp bang before everything went black.

…**Am I, alive…?**

**I was trying to…what?**

**If Pheobe wasn't my name….then…**

**Who…am…I?**

"**Remember Pheobe, it's dangerous to remember your past."**

**That, that name…isn't mine?**

"**Wake up, Lizzy, dear. It's time to get up. Today **_**is **_**your birthday, you silly girl. You have a big day ahead of you, wake up dear…open your eyes."**

I opened my eyes to stare at a pink ceiling. I looked around and saw dolls everywhere. Ones wearing dresses, ones wearing tutus, pirate outfits. There were teddy bears all shapes, sizes, and colors. Stuffed toy bunnies, butterflies, cats,…you name a stuffed doll, it's here. One caught my eye above the rest. It was light blue with dark blue stitching. One of its ears was a cat's and the other was a rabbit's. It had darker blue buttons for eyes. It was staring at me while standing by my bedside…also the bed was pink. "I see you're awake, princess! My name is Chowy an d I am one of your loyal servants. It seems that your friend, Angela is still asleep, though. Is there anything that my lady needs? Perhaps a drink of water? Some candy to eat? You must eat something before you take your daily shot. It helps keep you alive." I stared at him and felt my eyes start to water "W-where am I? H-how can you talk Chowy? Do you know who I am? Why does everything look like a cartoon?" he somehow frowned and sighed "You are in the land of Ooo, my lady. I can talk because I am magical. You are The Porcelain Doll Princess. Your name is Elizabeth and the reason why you think everything looks like a cartoon is because you've been in a coma for three years. In your dream, it probably looked different. We have missed you so much." I blinked and the door burst open. I jumped and almost hid under the covers. There was a woman in the door way who (I thought) looked gorgeous. She had black hair with blond highlights and her hair was long so it was tied in a braid. Her eyes were a sparkling blue with spots of silver. Her breasts weren't HUGE or BIG but just a normal big. Her height was about…five inches taller than me. She wore armor for her upper body and wore a red skirt that end just above her knees. She wore black knee high boots and had a sword strapped to her , what caught my interest most of all, was that she had dog ears and a dog tail. "Angela! Can't you knock before entering? You nearly made the princess hit the ceiling." She smiled "My deepest apologies to both of you. I was just anxious to see Elizabeth." She came and sat down next to me, handing me a mirror. I looked at her confused "It seems that you look different now. And so am I. I'm not a dog anymore" I looked into the mirror and gasped. A porcelain doll. That's what I looked like. My skin was paler and cold and hard, My hair was softer than normal and was also brown and tied into a ponytail that ended just under my shoulders. My eyes…my eyes were pretty, but glossy looking. (Color:Silver blue and pink) I looked so fragile…and pretty. I was wearing a lacy blue dress and I had a blue bow in my hair. My ponytail was a bit curly near the end and I also had bangs. "How old am I?" Chowy looked at me and smiled "Fourteen." My eyes widened. Fourteen? Wasn't I twelve…oh, right. It was a dream. I thought of something and my eyes brightened "Am I allowed to go out and venture?" Chowy smiled "Why of course, my lady. As long as someone comes with you. You are quite fragile." I smiled and looked to Angela "Can you come with me, Angela?" she smiled "Of course my lady." I stood up and smiled brightly. "Land of Ooo, here I come!"

AN:I'm ending it here. I hope you liked it. You don't have to review if you don't want to, but I would appreciate it. And just for reading my story, I will give you free Chowy plushies! *_hands out Chowy plushies* _ thank you for reading! You may now go to the next chapter.

P.S. unless it isn't there. I mean, if the next chapter isn't there, you'll have to wait. Sorry. No worries though. It never takes me long to update the second chapters.s


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets**

**Um, Who are you?**

**My lady, get away from him!**

Why?

***2***

I looked around curiously as we walked through what was a forest. Everything looked so…curious. I tripped and almost fell, but Angela caught me before I hit the floor. "Please be careful my lady. That fall could have broken you." I looked up at her and smiled faintly "Thank you. I'll be careful next time…I'd like to meet some people…do you know anyone?" I looked at her as she paused in thought. She then smiled "How about the candy kingdom? I'm sure Princess Bubblegum would be delighted to me you." My eyes widened in curiosity "Candy kingdom?" we continued walking "Yes. It's made entirely of candy! Even the people are made of candy!" I frowned but then smiled widely "I guess that means that they are all sweet and delicious!" we both laughed at my joke and we continued walking in silence. I had to hold her hand later because she didn't want me to fall.

Eventually I started to smell a sugary and sweet smell. We were probably close. Soon enough we were in a cotton candy forest. I had convinced Angela to give me a small piece of cotton candy, since I'd never had or seen any. I saw a big pink castle in the distance and got excited "I-is that the Princess' castle!?" Angela looked at my wide eyes and chuckled "Yeah. You excited to meet someone new this badly?" I looked up at her and blushed.

She knocked on the doors and soon a giant peppermint dressed in a butler's outfit answered. "Hello Angela. What brings you here?" she smiled at the peppermint while I fought the temptation to poke him to see if he was real. "I'd like to see PB. It's important." He nodded and smiled. "She's in the garden with her brother. Please follow me." He turned around and started to lead the way and we followed him. I noticed him taking a few glances back at me with curiosity in his eyes. I held onto Angela for dear life because I was seriously nervous. He opened double doors and it led outside. We continued to follow him until we reached the destination. My eyes widened with curiosity as I saw human looking people sitting on a bench reading a book. But, they were mad e of…bubblegum. "Ahem, excuse me your highnesses. You have guests." They both looked up and the girl stood "Angela! Who is this with you?" Angela left my side and I almost reached out for her, but didn't. She went over to the girl and whispered into her ear. I looked at the boy and he was staring at me with a look in his eye that I couldn't quite place. This made me quite curious and I walked slowly over to him. "H-hello…" he blinked out of his phase and smiled charmingly. He stood up and took my hand. He then pressed his lips to it and then stood up straight "Why, hello my lady. What name belongs to such a beautiful flower?" I blinked staring at my hand…what had he done to it? I then looked up at him and smiled small "My name is Elizabeth. It's a pleasure to meet you…?" he laughed "My name is Prince gumball, but you can call me Gumball." I blinked and then smiled as big as I could "Okay, Gumball!" "My lady, please come here to meet Princess Bubblegum." I turned around "Okay! Bye Gumball." I quickly walked to Angela and she smiled. Then the pink girl smiled "My name is Princess Bubblegum, but you can call me PB. Is it all right if I ask a few questions Elizabeth?" I nodded and she smiled, which made me smile. "Please have a seat, Princess." I blinked and after a moment of staring we both sat down on a bench. "Do you know how you woke up? I mean, what was the last memory before waking up?" my eyes widened a bit and saddened. "A man shot me." She nodded and wrote something in a notebook that had strangely appeared out of thin air. "How was your life during the coma?" my eyes widened and a blank came up in my mind. Clouds…were covering my real life. "He told me to forget. Remembering your past is dangerous and will hurt. I have to forget…." _**'Yes, you do have to forget.**_' I blinked and looked around in fear. Who was that? "Hmmm, okay…" I looked back at PB "Who told you to forget?" "Dr. James" her pen froze in mid write. I looked at her and she looked at Angela with a fear in her eyes I couldn't describe. Angela's face was cold and hard. It was filled with disgust and hatred…but why? "Is…is there something wrong?" PB looked at me and smiled "No. Nothing at all. Next question. Is there anything that you can remember?" I nodded and my eyes dulled. They probably looked tired and worn. "Yes," there was a few moments of silence and she finally spoke again "Would you like to tell us? Or do you not want to." I shook my head. "How did you look?" "I was a human with blonde hair and red eyes." This time she dropped her pen "Human…?" I nodded. She then smiled and cleared her throat. "It was very nice meeting you. I hope to see you again soon, okay?" I nodded and realized the sun was setting and we left after saying goodbye.

NIGHTIME AND STILL IN THE FOREST :)

I sat on a log because Angela said to stay there while she got firewood. We had to stop because it had gotton too dark. I sighed and played with the sleeve of my dress. I then heard a voice "Hey, you new? I've never seen you around Ooo." I turned to see a boy with grey skin and black hair. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeens. He had two bite marks on the side of his neck he had a smirk on his face but it dropped when he saw my face. It was the same look that Gumball had when he first saw me. But he only let it show for a second before he put his smirk back on. I stared at him for a little "Are you a vampire?" he started to float upside down "You bet. Are you scared?" I smiled a little "No. should I be?" he looked at me a little shocked and I spoke up "Um, who are you?" he smirked, about to answer "My lady, get away from him!" I looked in front of me to see Angela. She had her sword raised and pointed at the vampire boy. I tilted my head in confusion. "Oh, I'm sooo scared." The vampire floated to me and sat down really close to me. I turned my head and looked at him in curiosity. "You get away from her right now, you piece of scum!" he only smirked and pressed his lips to my cheek I felt something warm and wet touch my cheek during this and I was only confused. When he stopped I put my hand on my cheek and looked at him he was surprised for a moment as if he were expecting something else from me. "Um…thank you? I think…" his eyes widened and a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks. Angela looked really angry now. "Now you die!" she started to swing at the vampire boy, but he disappeared and reappeared behind her. She quickly turned around and swung at him, only scathing his arm. He looked extremely upset and mad and then he transformed into a giant bat. He tried hitting her with his strange wing arms and only succeeded twice because she kept leaping around. I suddenly heard a twig snap and I looked behind me. The first thing I saw was a dog…but behind him was, I think, a human.

AN: I'm ending it here. If your wondering what gender the voice was when PB was asking Lizzy questions, it was a girl. Everything is happening so quickly!...oh well. Who was that voice? Will lizzy ever find out what a kiss is? (seriously) please rnr if you want to. I hope you enjoyed it. You may now go to the next chapter if it's up.


End file.
